Damsel in distress
by FluffyDoggie
Summary: Dabble. An idea given to by a friend. Enjoy.


The midnight air was cold against her skin as she sat in the rocking chair on the porch of the cabin. It was a hide-a-way for her, to avoid the outside life, that was getting rather hard to handle and someone took over her role as leader, oddly the people took to calling her princess. So, after the people voted against her, she did all she could and packed up leaving them behind. Nothing ever really happened here. Which was nice at times, but lately at night a little after dawn creatures would ruin her garden. 'Those damnable varmit!' She thought as she sat there with a shotgun in her lap. She looked off into the line of trees hoping to catch them in the act, to put an end to the attack on her vegetables. After a little while of sitting there she must have fell asleep cause when she awoke.

There was a whining sound coming from the garden. Picking up the shotgun that laid on her lap. She stood up the shotgun in aim and ready to shoot who ever or whatever it was. Every step made her muscles in her hand tightened her grip around the gun and drops of sweat ran along her spine. Her breathing grew quieter the closer she she made it to the edge of the patch of half eaten tomatoes, she saw a dark figure. It was small the size of a large rat, it would have been almost funny if it was rats eating her hard work. But the closer she got that was when she noticed the dark figure had wings,taking one more step forward the figure came into sight, the light that came from the moon showed the outlines of a bat and bits of dark liquid. 'Blood?' Lowing the gun as a whimper came from the bat. She knelt down getting a better look at the bat to get a better idea what was making it cry. The wing looked broken, it must have been attacked. "Hang in there. I will be right back little guy." She then ran off into the cabin to grab a towel or blanket to wrap up the bat. Once she caught her breath after running into the bathroom, she grabbed a rose pink towel that laid on the counter near the sink.

When she made it back to the bat the whimpering has faded to soft weak breathing. She picked up the bat softly, holding it in the towel rushing back inside the cabin where she flipped on the kitchen light making the herself blink a few times from the setting the bat on the round wooden table,she begun looking over its wounds. "You're so much bigger than you were in the garden." She spoke her wondering thoughts out loud. Walking away to the bathroom in the nearby hallway to quickly grab a first aid kit that she put together before leaving the town, in that short time something was happening in the kitchen on the table. When she came back a gasp left her lips and the sound of the aid kit hitting the ground rang through her ear drums. What was in front of her was a grey skinned girl in a chair the bat no longer on the table. The grey skinned girl had long ink black hair that pooled slightly on the floor below her, she wore a dark grey top and black pants. What stood out the most minus the many cuts along her skin, was her green eyes that had a ring of red around the iris. "Um..." The helper picked up the aid kit. "Can I tend to those wounds?" The grey skinned girl smirked. 'Were those fangs?' She shook her head from the shock taking a deep breath walking forward.

"Yes, please." Those green eyes had a gentle plea within them. "I'm Bonnibel." She spoke before sitting in the chair across from the other, setting the first aid kit was placed on the table next to her. She opened it trying to avoid eye contact with the stranger that now sit in her kitchen bloody from cuts that came from who knows what. She laid out disinfectant, some cleaning cloth and bandages. "Let me take a look at that arm first, since it seema to be the worst...in the other from..." The wounded girl complied moving to were her left arm faced Bonnibel. The arm had a cut that was jagged that started from the shoulder to the elbow, the cut looked a bit deep that it would likely need stitches, so she looked back into the kit finding a needle and sewing tread for surgery. 'When in the forest you really never know what could happen.' She put the tread and the needle in some disinfectant. "You need stitches." A soft chuckle left the stranger mouth.

"Would that call for an actual doctor, Bonnie?" This girl already making fun made her hair on the back of her neck stand

"One would think, but I don't think you want to go public. With you being a bat or something." She put some disinfectant on some cotton balls to clean out the cut before sewing it together.

"Ah, well I could just say you are losing your mi-!" A hiss left her when the cotton ball touched the cut. "Fuck me! That hurt more than the cut itself!"

"Hold still." Bonnie's blue eyes met the strangers, they both froze for just a moment. "I have to clean the wound first, can't have it getting infected."

Another hiss. "It might help if talk to me as you work..." The stranger said in a soft whisper.

"Maybe you should tell me how you got this." Bonnie looked back at the cut and started back to cleaning it earning a high pitch hissed from the girl.

"Can't tell you that. But, I'll tell you my name. Marceline." Another smirk showing fangs.

"Well, Marceline. What are you?" Done cleaning the wound, she got the thread ready.

"What are you?" The question was thrown back with a groan of pain.

"I'm human." The first stitch done.

"I vote lie." Her tone was oddly playful.

"Why?" Bonnie was thrown off by that, but didn't let it show as she worked.

"You don't seem quite human to me."

"Hm?" Five.

"Hey Bonnie, why help me, a stranger?"

"I'm a princess, I help those in need."

"I call half lie on that one."

"Why? If it brothers you that I'm helping, I can stop." Not that she actually would stop.

"I have a feeling you are someone who does care, but at the same time to help people simply cause you're a princess seems like you only help others cause you want something in return. If that is the case, you can stop." A side look.

"Hm. I can see how you would think that, but I wasn't lying." Three more to go.

"If you say so." Marceline then grew quiet as she finished sewing up her arm, she then wrapped it up in a bandage. She stood up walking over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands of the blood, she didn't look up to Marceline as she watched the soap turn red around her fingers before letting the water wash it down the drain. "What are you?" Her thoughts left her lips before they could be stopped.

"What if I said the Queen of Vampires?" A hint of humor hidden in that sickly sweet voice. After she dried her hand, blue eyes met green.

"I'd believe you and wonder who or what attacked you, but you probably won't tell me. But, you are more then welcome to stay here until you are fully healed." She walked into the hall to hallway closet pulling out a blanket and a pillow, when she turned around she almost jumped out of her skin. Marceline was sitting mere inches away. "You'd believe me? You wouldn't be scared?"

"No, I wouldn't be scared." She walked to the dark brown sofa in the living room setting up a make shift bed. "You can sleep here if you..." She yawned feeling her eyes grow heavy.

"Thank you."

The next night Bonnibel found herself sitting in the rocking chair with the shotgun on her lap watching the tree line for vermits. "Why are you sitting watch?" The bat sitting on the railing asked, the very fact that she could talk in bat form still bugged her, but not nearly as much as watching the transformation was. "I'm watching for vermits."

"Really? That's it? I been watching this cabin for weeks and would always wonder what the figure was up here was doing." A small weird noise was made, must have been laughter.

"Wait, what have you been watching the cabin for?"

"There are some weird wolf like things running through the garden for some reason."

The next couple days went by without any attacks on her garden so she stopped sitting watch. During those days she found out that Marcy really enjoyed making her jump. She found out as well for a vampire she didn't drink blood, but the color red. She didn't believe it, so now she had a pale grey kitchen counter top. That made her upset. This night she was changing the bandages to the cut.

"Bonnie."

"Yes?" She looked up to meet green eyes, she found out that her heart would beat roughly whenever she looked at those eyes too long.

"How does it look?"

"Better, you should be able to leave in about two days top." The thought of Marcy leaving made her chest tight with pain. She thought it was odd by how quickly she grown to like the other girl, as odd as it was, it felt so right to be around this girl. 'I want to kiss her.'

"Hey, Bonnie your face is turning red." She slightly tilted her head to the side with a knowing smirk.

"Is not." She quickly and roughly tied the bandage.

"It really was, almost looked like a tomato. Made me hungry, hm could I drink the red from your pretty pink face?"

"No, that would be so distasteful!"

"Oh, I think I want to kiss you now..." Marceline looked shocked that the words left her mouth, leaving would be the bast thing in the next two days. Falling in love was not the best choice, someone was always bound to get hurt, but right now, right here she felt like it was meant to happen and no one would get hurt from the love she was feeling for the girl in front of her.

"K-kiss me?"

"Forget I said that." Bonnie moved quicker then she ever seen, before she could react she felt the lips of Bonnie's touching her own. In that moment the world faded away.


End file.
